


墜落的羽翼

by KATOMAI



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATOMAI/pseuds/KATOMAI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文總字數：13,375</p><p>看完天啟對這兩人腦洞大開！！<br/>覺得天使的肉體好吃，<br/>換羽的哀嚎聲實在是虐的我精蟲上腦！！<br/>而怯生生的藍魔鬼又是那麼的可愛！！<br/>所以兩天就撸了一發肉出來希望大家吃得開心！！</p><p>PS不覺得混血藍惡魔天使的小寶寶很可愛嗎wwwwww藍色的羽毛好美~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

墜落的羽翼

 

碰，像電擊聲般的撕裂空間的聲音，瞬間轉移到記憶中的破舊小屋，環視著依舊沒有人整理的荒廢屋子，想確認這是可以讓人藏身的地方，卻發現懷中醒過來的人錯愕的拍動自己的翅膀從自己橫抱的雙手掙脫。 

「你不要碰我────」可怕的味道與氣息強烈的闖入自己的呼吸腔侵占了他死命抵抗的本能，他的皮膚甚至還記得像爪子的觸感，在受傷的羽翼再也無法隨意的控制浮力而飛行，垂落的翅膀更無法支撐無力的雙腳而摔倒在地。

「對不起，對不起。」想上前扶穩這因自己而羽翼受傷的男人，他卻看得出那直瞪自己的憤怒還有激烈的惶恐，所以他止住自己上前的腳步，依舊還是說著退讓的單字，更不知自己的好意無法被信任。

看著眼前一臉因為自己威嚇而怯生的藍色變種人，特有的飛行視力讓他在微弱的光線中連那個人臉上的紋路都看得清楚，那在變種人的黑市拳賽中用名字就想與自己制衡的魔鬼之名，模樣卻一點不令人生畏，更是遲遲不肯在當下出手。

可他明明記得被關在那籠子裡的都是跟他同個亞性別的變種人啊。

「你是Alpha。」

看著天使邊摀著自己的鼻子邊還看四周邊想離自己遠一點的挪動因為熱潮期而強烈不適的身子，他急急忙忙的彎了身子小步小步的後退，發現自己還有另外一個讓自己被激烈排斥的原因。「對，對不起，我，我的信息素味道很淡，我叫寇特，我，我……」

看著人說不出話來，可他自己也說不出任何可以讓自己脫離困境的話，在這瀰漫著Alpha的信息素的地方只是讓自己的身體更不舒服，中空骨骼構造的自己這些像是由皮膚滲透到自己身體深處的催情劑般，可他不止無法這樣飛行，更無法使喚無力的雙腿。

他更不可能讓這個人再碰自己。

天生的夜視力讓他知道此刻眼前的人有多麼的防備自己，他想試著解釋清楚他沒有任何惡意，更沒有任何意圖，卻不知道自己是否能解釋清楚他只是從那些受Omega熱潮期影響的Alpha手中將他救了出來，當然他並不知道他讓天使免於被惡意糟蹋的境遇。

「因為，因為我不知道可以帶你去哪裡，我也不知道你這樣的狀況能去哪裡，還是我帶你……」

「你不要靠近我────」

看著眼前的人往自己跨了一步他警戒的就是擺動了自己的羽翼，卻發現連自己的羽管都在顫抖，才振翅了一下帶起了自己的上半身卻毫無飛行力的又跌撞在地，雙手扶在地板上他看著自己受傷的羽翼在自己身側垂落。

他又怎麼可以容忍那個始作俑者侵蝕自己殘存的理性。

難道他害怕自己脫口而出讓Alpha使自己解脫此刻熱潮的痛苦嗎。

難道他害怕自己的自尊受辱嗎。

他一個人度過了多少熱潮期，他只是沒想到在自己落敗、羽翼毀傷情緒不穩的情況下居然讓自己的熱潮期提前了，可他卻毫無辦法取得抑制劑，裸露著上身更像是主動將自己送入虎口般的行徑，而在此刻的情況下抑制劑又能讓他免於受人污辱嗎。

斥喝的聲音讓自己的腳爪又退了幾步，在馬戲團長大即使他的亞性別已轉換，他卻沒有輕易觸怒任何人在於亞性別上所帶來的困擾，也許是因為沒有人感覺得到自己的亞性別，也許在他善於逃跑躲避的前提之下，他也沒有機會讓任何人傷害自己。

可他卻深深的為自己傷害到別人而感到內疚。

甚至讓他不禁踏入那個人的禁區，可他卻以為自己的亞性別隱藏的很好。

而且他不知自己該如何幫他，身為同性他沒有要冒犯別人的意思。

可他卻也沒有辦法將他棄之不顧。

「這個地方，這個地方很隱密，應該不會有人聞到你的味道而過來，我，我去外面守著。」看著那雙大眼泛著所有原因促成的水光，再看向天使的後方處有張破舊的大床他明明知道他如果躺在上面休息會舒適一點，卻連開口都做不到。

雖然他原本要將他放到床上去的。

但如果他是在那樣的情況下醒來可能氣氛會更糟糕也說不定。

「你聞不到，我的味道嗎。」帶著毫無善意的聲音吼了出來，他看著那告訴自己真名的男人怯生生的轉身要離開，他扯出了嗓子卻遲疑的將話給問完，他才知道自己的聲音卻不比眼前的男人還更膽壯多少。

看著眼前人願意與自己對話，他回過頭長長的尾巴因為驚嚇而晃在空中，小小的晃了一下他傻呼呼的笑了出來，一臉不好意思的解釋著自己缺陷的體況。「可能是因為自己的激素不太足夠，有聞到香味卻不會受到干擾，我也以為你不會被我所影響，可是看你……」

「出去，要離開也可以。」放柔了自己的聲音卻是下了逐客令，他看著那從他一見到他就一臉天真單純，甚麼都不懂而純潔的反差，像是在倒映著自己有著天使之名天賜的羽翼，可他卻沒有擁有那樣的人格。

打住了自己的話，他不尷尬卻難免有小小的失落，他察覺到是自己話太多了，嘴角的笑容收了回來垂下了尾巴他轉過身移動著腳爪走著自己熟悉的樓梯下樓，心裡想著這種情況，他要怎麼祈求禱告才能讓這個人原諒自己弄傷了他的羽翼。

看著人離開也感受到刺激著自己神經的信息素也沒有那麼強烈，他將自己屈了起來抱緊了自己的雙腳讓羽翼包裹住他的全身，閉起了眼睛他皺緊著眉頭不曾紓緩，他不想難堪的處理本能的生理需求，可他卻也沒有任何人可以求助。

也許痛著，忍著，喝點酒。

他最終就會甚麼都忘了追尋自己的本能。

可他不想，連這點尊嚴也讓那個人給看盡。

可他卻不知為何連高空飛行的呼吸膜都充斥著那個人的味道。

是因為他在被抱著的時候醒來，近距離嗅到那個人的信息素嗎。

「唔。」激烈的顫了一下，他感覺到自己褲子的濕黏，那種令人厭惡的黏膩感正不斷由下半身傳來，那種脹痛與燃燒內臟的麻癢刺痛的由身體深處襲來，他的身體渴望著Alpha來撫慰他，也許，如果現在在自己身邊的Alpha是別人。

他甚至不會有現在的痛苦。

可他卻甘願自己淪落成那樣的人嗎。

 

&

 

躡手躡腳的爬上樓梯，他的爪子捧著一桶水想要偷偷的放在床邊讓天使口渴了有水喝，雖然他對Omega沒有了解很多，但人總是要喝水的，何況在那麼不舒服的情況下，到自己可以看到地面的時候他屏住了呼吸，就怕又被給轟了下去。

但是以這樣的距離他知道天使還是可以感受到他的存在的，但他沒有得到阻止自己靠近的斥喝聲，他更是瞬間移動到了床邊，先將水給悄悄的放下，卻發現那個人沒有躺在床上，而是在硬梆梆的地板上，讓他認真的思考了一會。

他要花多少時間可以把他搬過來。

在他對自己生氣之前他是否可以又瞬間消失。

好吧，他知道他可以。

碰的一聲他摸著潔白卻沾染血跡的羽翼又碰的一聲一同與天使落到了床上，當他摸著羽毛的瞬間他渾然就忘了他應該要離開這回事，也許他天生就是一隻魔鬼的外型，誰看著他都會排擠自己害怕自己，他也從來不知道原來羽毛這麼柔軟。

就連羽毛都散發著好聞的香甜味。

可他卻傷了天使的羽翼。

那在自己爪子下顫抖的羽翼是那麼的脆弱，就像鳥的翅膀一樣，有血有肉，會痛，隨著呼吸空氣出入微氣管讓氣囊又將氣體排出，那是從身體所長出的肢體可卻不像鳥一樣可以長出新的羽管而換羽，所以這羽翼就不能恢復了嗎。

他這才發現天使雖然肌肉很結實，卻不像他該有的重量般那麼重。

所以他像鳥一樣骨質很厚骨骼硬又輕嗎。

「寇特。」

低沉的嗓音伴隨著羽翼的張開嚇的他整個人在床上彈了一下，尾巴更因他受到驚嚇而拍了床一下，他本來又想碰的一聲跑走，卻發現床上的人叫了自己的名字傳來了痛苦的喘息聲，害他連忙說了對不起後又一臉擔心的問。

「對，對不，你，你還好嗎。」

「……助……我……」

看著那轉過臉的人整個雙眼哭得通紅，斷斷續續說著他聽不清的單字，他完全不知道自己在陷入了解羽翼的構造時已有輕微的受天使的影響，看著他想撐起身體卻引起劇烈的打顫就像是使不上力一樣，他伸手輕易的穿過他的背單手扶了他起來。

「我有幫你打水來，我弄給你……唔。」

柔軟的嘴唇瓣隨著香甜的氣味撲鼻而來，他錯愕的尾巴還捲著杯子整個愣在原地，那舔上自己舌頭的發燙觸感讓他嚇的閉緊了眼睛，他這才發現那緊貼在自己懷裡的人輕顫的散發著濃厚的香氣，他瞬間覺得由體內竄出莫名的騷動讓他抓開了身前人。

「天使？」

「嗯……呼嗯……」被抓住雙臂他恍惚的看著眼前唯一的Alpha他急促的喘息著，全身發燙暈得發昏彷彿剛剛Alpha一絲絲的唾液安撫了他心裡的躁動，可卻又像無盡的情慾般吞噬著最後的理性，讓他沒有說出更難堪的話語。

「為什麼你身上的味道變得這麼濃厚。」

尾巴鬆開杯子那在挑動自己敏感神經的味道像是挑起了他陌生的感觸，而身前裸露身軀白皙帶著紅韻的像是在誘惑他埋下頭舔吻，而那粉嫩的胸前更是讓他忍不住的去注視，就看那要吻上來的人讓他趕緊將人壓回床上。「等。」

「唔。」羽翼張開躺上了床是前所未有的危機意識，就像鳥不可能躺下壓住羽翼讓唯一自保的機會都沒有的姿勢，讓他瞬間回神的發現自己被藍魔鬼壓在床上，立刻一手掐住他的脖子，而他更錯愕的是可以瞬間移動的人居然就這樣被自己掐著。

「唔咳。」

那由張嘴呼吸的氣息當中他嗅到了一絲熟悉的感覺，他才恍然的發現難道他與這個人交換唾液嗎，那由自己手臂滑上手背的爪子更是沒由來的讓他手軟，就看張開像豹一樣的眼珠的男人抓住自己的手抵回了床上。「唔。」

裂嘴兇狠露出自己的利牙，再次如此近的距離嗅著那令他失去理智的香味，他不解的皺著藍色的眉毛看著躺在他身下的獵物，那激起他生平頭一次對慾望的追求，讓他沒有選擇離開，近在咫尺的喘息與輕顫讓他像打糧著獵物般的散發著強烈的信息素。

「不。」看著那要俯首的男人讓他趕緊扭開了臉用另一隻手擋住那貼近自己還相對單薄的胸膛，但要不是此刻自己被壓在身下他也不會知道眼前人比自己還高大修長，那停在自己脖子旁邊的氣息讓他緊張的忍不住全身顫抖。「你不行，寇特。」

他知道如果暫時標記可以讓自己減緩許多。

但依照這個人自己所述，他的激素不夠也可能甚至幫不了自己。

雖然他更不懂自己為何會這麼理所當然的認為讓這個人"幫"自己。

「這股野性是你喚起的，天使。」像是在提醒自己理性般的呼喚自己的名字，可他卻不知為何他覺得從未如此清醒過，如此強烈的想要佔有一個人，就希望這個人是屬於自己的一樣，希望他可以受到自己的庇護。

「你辦不到，你也不能。」他不知道身前的Alpha到底會對自己做到甚麼程度，可儘管那是為了自己為前提，他寧願受折磨一個禮拜也不願委身在這個人身下，讓這個人聽見自己失控的浪叫，可他想抵抗的雙手卻毫無力量可言。「啊。」

利牙咬住柔嫩的下顎逼得身下人不得不仰起自己的下巴，他沒有瞄準腺體只是吸吮著那塊脆弱的皮膚，尾巴靈活的解開了身下人的褲頭他的爪子由腹部往下扯掉了他的褲子，那掩蓋的情慾氣味更是一瞬間佈滿整個空間，在耳邊叫出的叫喊猝不及防。

「不，寇特，不，啊。」性事的前戲讓他慌張的費盡全身的力氣想扭動掙扎，但讓他倒抽一口氣是因兩腿之間的敏感之處被纏住，那不比手指細的尾巴正套弄著滴濕自己腹部的硬物，而自己卻腰軟的像是期待被對待的更多愛撫。

讓他的胸口壓了一股身心不一的難受。

下移自己的唇舌，那因為自己第一口咬得過於用力而滴下的血液更順勢的往下舔，吸住喉間的突起，他幾乎可以聽到那隱忍的聲音是如何拒絕身體的本能，爪子依然緊緊的扣住那想掙脫的手腕，另一手由身側穿過了結實的窄腰摟起了他的腰身。

「唔，呼嗯，啊啊。」被抬起了腰身而挺起了自己的胸膛，那落在自己胸口的吻更是讓他忍不住敏感身體的激烈反應而在另類的愛撫下而解放，有瞬間解脫的快感讓他大口大口的喘氣，身體在僵直的一瞬後開始微微的輕顫著。

熱潮期的第一波就直接在他的下巴上沾上，濃稠的幾柱腥黏更是在迷人的腹肌上留下痕跡，那隨著呼吸而一上一下得豐厚胸膛，與自己不同構造為了飛行而胸骨發達肌肉豐厚，他發現香氣淡了一些耳邊又傳來低喃的單字，他移開了唇輕微的抬起了臉。

「……開……我……」短暫的解脫他覺得自己的身體沒有一開始的那麼難受，張開了雙眼他知道自己的眼眶中充滿了水氣，咬緊了牙根不知為何羞恥感卻比快感更快速的在心裡放大，在亞性別的等級當中他可是級別高的Omega。

所以他理應因為自己的理性而跟自己的本能在互相拉扯嗎。

「放開我。」

羽翼強迫的振翅而與恢復力氣的手同步掐住那羞辱自己的男人，而另一手更是扭開了手腕上的箝制，立起膝蓋要頂開壓在身上的身體，卻發現這次藍魔鬼並沒有乖乖被自己掐住，而是碰的一聲消失，而自己也在瞬間分神因而摔回床上。

他痛恨自己體內流的血液。

他失去了打傷那個人的機會，他也流失了逼退他的力量。

因為那該死的熱潮期又讓那股難受重回到自己全身。

而他也許從一開始因他們的變種差異就不可能贏過這個人。

碰的一聲在他又壓住自己羽翼想起身的瞬間卻被瞬間出現的藍魔鬼給壓了回去，那看著自己的眼神像是不明所以，參雜著情慾卻更像是一股輕視，他直瞪著那樣看著自己的眼神，心裡不知為何一股想哭的衝動。「不要，碰，我。」

「跟一般Omega不同，你倒是說著違背本能的話。」他沒有深入了解身為少數男性Omega的特殊徵狀，但不代表他不懂性事，而就他所知熱潮期中的Omega不管男女只會求著身邊的Alpha滿足自己、標記自己，只不過他從未有那樣的機會。

「你以為擁有這副羽翼和強壯的戰鬥體能身為男性Omega就不會淪為被羞辱的下場嗎。」他生氣的幾乎吼了出來，他覺得自己的聲音在發抖，而眼角滴下的眼淚更是讓他知道自己掩飾的脆弱是那麼微不足道，可他卻依然惡狠狠的直瞪著那雙豹眼。

「那是因為你不接受別人保護你。」看著那始終含著眼淚的人忍不住眼眶中溢出的水滴，而那咬緊牙根從不說聲好話的嘴卻也無法抑制那如哭腔般的嗓音，而那高傲的態度卻在這樣的窘境中依然不接受自己的亞性別，而用反問來糟蹋自己。

卻事實上在拿羞辱這個字眼阻止自己佔有的衝動。

可他的心裡所想的卻不是那麼單純。

「什……唔。」那湊近的五官讓他所見只剩下藍色與規律的紋路，那湊上的吻在他毫無防備之下就鑽進了舌頭，讓他緊繃的抓緊了身前的衣服閉緊了眼睛，那股熟悉的氣味催情的讓他的全身血液逆流，沸騰的讓他忍不住哼出鼻息。「唔嗯，哼嗯。」

香甜的氣味彷彿他所嚐進的唾沫也是散發著誘人的果香，舌頭頂開發燙的上顎壁舌頭相觸的瞬間他全身像有電流流過一般，讓他更是忍不住積極的舔遍柔軟的口腔，讓那性感低沉的喘息聲在自己的引導下脫口而出。

「唔啊，哈嗯。」那不是粗暴的吻而是溫柔到令人害怕的侵蝕，像在瓦解他築起的高牆，由身由心在催情自己向他張開自己的雙腿，讓他的雙手主動的去擁抱這個Alpha，與他所知的恐懼不同，彷彿就是要他身心投向他的懷抱。

他甚至就可以得到歡愉、得到解脫、得到歸屬。

「不，寇特。」撇開自己的臉他甚至用力扭開自己的下巴就足以阻斷的吻，但那安撫似的親吻卻落在自己的臉上，眼簾上，逼的他不斷的想逃開這個人給予自己的安全感，他閉緊了眼睛甚至連那心疼看著自己的眼神都不願看見。

「不，寇特，住手。」

用手肘箝制住那想掙脫自己往上抓的雙手，他的吻輕輕的往下移動，嘴唇所碰觸之處都引起身下人敏感的輕顫，那用腹部想使力的撐起脖子的人卻只是咬緊了牙毫無抵抗之力的要自己停下來。

「停，寇特，停。」他的眼淚不受控制的在他焦急的表情上增添了一絲委屈，他的身體無法使上力氣的任由溫柔濕熱的唇舌舔過自己的身軀，他的雙手被按在身側他卻連踢開身前人的力氣也沒有，他說不出懇求的話語，也求不了這個人停下來。

舌頭沿著腹上的體液往下舔，入口的味道猶如花蜜般的甘甜，吞下自己的咽喉彷彿有一股火熱逆流而上的催情著自己，他伸出舌頭用力的舔過結實的腹肌，往上將一小塊皮膚吸了自己的嘴裡，就聽到天使傳來倒抽一口氣的聲音。

「啊。」繃緊了全身，他未軟下來的慾望更是因為刺激而讓馬眼滴出了興奮的前液，吸吮自己的挑逗讓他每一處留下紅印都引起他劇烈的顫抖，可他現在最難受的已不是雙腿間的硬物，而是從未得到撫慰卻濕溽在臀瓣之間的凹陷處。

吸吮著柔軟的皮膚，他每一口的力道都不盡相同，有時依然不小心讓利牙在白皙的肌膚上留下血痕引起了天使的悶哼，舔上那人的心窩，隆起的胸膛讓他輕輕在邊緣試著吸了一口，卻發現結實的胸膛都吸不起一點皮膚。

「啊。」夾緊了自己的雙腿，胸前因熱潮而泛紅腫脹的突起正被那溫柔的愛撫給舔過，他掙脫開了爪子的箝制卻只能抓著藍魔鬼的肩膀難受的喘息，那帶著輕微的痛楚正輕易的撩撥他的情慾。「啊啊。」

頭頂傳來了紊亂的氣息，他輕輕的吸起了整個乳暈發現天使挺起了自己的腰脫口而出的輕喊了一聲，他的舌頭舔動著敏感的前端他一手環住了身下人的腰，一手將他夾緊的雙腿扳開而跨了自己一條腿，並用尾巴的尾端輕輕的按住另一邊胸前的突起。

「唔呃，哈啊。」抓緊了身上的人他覺得自己像個要溺水的人，一次呼吸換了兩次氣的自己此刻像是打亂了自己的呼吸系統，難受的他每一出聲就像是呻吟一樣的激勵自己胸前的愛撫。

爪子在結實的大腿上輕撫，自己的腿在發燙的雙腿之間讓他感受的高溫濕熱的慾望中心，那夾住自己的雙腿像是在抑制著胯下間的難耐，在用腿扳開了那夾緊的雙腿，他的手滑到了大腿內側只往發燙的中心點撫去。

「啊啊，痛。」當他感受到大腿根部的輕撫那伴隨著快感的侵入痛的他仰起自己的下巴，他甚至不知道伸進自己體內的是甚麼，他夾緊了雙腿間妨礙他合攏的腿和手臂，甚至下意識的絞緊了入侵自己的異物。

「放鬆，天使。」看著那揪緊的五官還滴著猝不及防的眼淚，那吸附著自己爪子的內壁雖然濕熱的輕易讓自己沒入，可他抽不出卻又怕更深入會弄傷了脆弱的腸壁，他從沒思考過他的爪子要怎麼愛撫自己的另一伴，而他更沒想過他一隻爪子就等同於人的兩隻手指。

「那是爪子嗎，你有想過你的爪子有多粗嗎。」他忍不住的想直瞪那痛的他身體忍不住抽蓄的始作俑者，他從沒讓任何東西進入過那個地方，就連他自己撫慰自己的時候也不曾去觸碰那足以驅使他理性的禁地。

「不然。」那吼著自己的人幾乎在指責自己先天的肢體，那還使力罵自己的人在夾緊自己的爪子後終於放鬆了一下身體，他便把爪子抽了出來換了另外一個比較小的東西幫他擴張。

「這又是甚麼───啊。」那在自己臀縫中扭動著要進入的東西嚇的他又大叫了出來，隨即就輕易的長驅直入更在身體深處扳開緊緻的腸道，那相較之下反而比較沒有那麼痛的異物感卻明顯的可以讓自己知道他在體內的任何動向。

難道是，難道是。

「比較不痛了吧。」他看著那下意識就想用自己的手臂遮住自己臉的人，那撥動每個皺摺的感觸由他的尾巴傳了過來，他探索著他沒有觸碰過的腸壁，更是邊往下挪的舔過他的肚臍眼後來到他的下腹。

「你。」那埋在自己雙腿間的人用爪子扳開了自己的雙腿讓他不敢置信的感覺到唇舌在往下移，就連那柔軟的藍色髮絲也在自己的腹上垂落，那在自己恥毛上記下一吻的人伸出舌頭輕柔的舔過自己的慾望根部。

他用手臂摀著自己的眼完全不敢去想像一個Alpha會幫Omega作口活。

讓舌頭纏上那因為自己觸碰而輕輕彈了一下的硬物，他又湊上了唇記下了一吻，更是用自己的唇峰在根部往返的流連，有時更輕輕的從雙唇間吐出氣息，他張嘴側著臉用唇舌包覆根部並用爪子固定住因興奮而彈開的慾望。

一點一點的往上直到前端他用舌頭去刺激那不斷溢出甜味的馬眼，他聽到天使隱忍的聲音，更是張嘴用內唇吸住敏感的前端，下一口更是含進自己的喉嚨深處又退了開來，他依然慢條斯理的用著唇舌在舔吻著側邊。

因為緊張而覺得自己愈來愈喘，身為男人他認為理當要舒服的去體驗被口活包覆的快感，可從他知道自己的亞性別開始，不知為何他甚至覺得那是件低下的行為，用來分辨種族上的歧視，以至於他更覺得即使是男人之間的行為也是為了宣示主權的手段而已。

而這陌生又讓他淪陷的快感讓他害怕自己會將自己的身體交出去，甚至也許不去談論亞性別這也不塊是一場歡愉的肉體慾望罷了，而自己也未必會是扮演被進入的角色，可他現在依然是被身體的本能給限制著。

「啊啊。」突然如電擊般的快感由腰上直接傳至後腦，他咬住了自己的手臂瞪大的雙眼在承受著腸壁內所帶來的刺激，他的內壁強烈的收縮著可夾住的粗度卻像是無法滿足似的不斷抽蓄著，他錯愕著自己身體深處的敏感點被觸碰到。

唇舌來到了男人脆弱的囊袋，他的尾巴更是因為自己的挪動而調配著由自己的跨下移動，尾端在擴張的同時發現了一塊突起的硬點，更是朝那處施力而得到天使激烈的反應，發顫的幅度比剛剛都還來的大。

「唔嗯，嗚嗯，呼嗯。」

強烈的快感襲捲自己全身，也許只差一些助力輕輕觸碰他慾望的前端他就可以馬上又達到了高潮，可這些耗盡他體力的本能反應卻讓他抗拒的讓自己往慾望的顛峰攀爬，那吸吮著自己柔軟的脆弱只是讓他的慾望難受的聳立著發顫。

在他以為唇舌會往上讓他在這一次的興奮當中解脫，卻發現唇舌往下舔過自己的會陰舔開那正在收縮的窄縫，而在自己體內進出的尾巴已渾然像搔癢般的挑逗，既無法讓他解脫更只是促使著他咬傷了自己的手臂第二口。

耐心的舔開那依舊緊繃的縫口，他甚至懷疑是不是自己做得太差了，為什麼沒有聽到天使的喘息，他抽出了尾巴把他的雙腿整個架了起來這才發現天使的手臂上流著血痕，而那因為自己的動作而被嚇到的人還錯愕的看著自己。

「你還想幹嘛。」在他驚恐的以為自己真的要和這個人做到最後，他的雙腿不安分的扭動了起來，而因為自己的背部受下半身抬起的壓迫而壓疼了自己的羽翼，他原本以為這傢伙讓自己維持這個躺姿是不可能與自己結合的。

可他現在卻認真的懷疑是因為這個人不知道結合的衝擊可能會壓斷了他的羽管。

「你咬傷了自己的手。」爪子輕易的抓牢了雙腿，用尾巴趕緊讓在滴血的手臂移開天使的嘴邊，他這才知道原來這個人不是沒感覺，而是抗拒著自己造成的快感而壓抑了自己的聲音，渾然不知道這個姿勢使天使痛得完全無法反抗。

「唔，你弄痛了我的背。」想抽回自己被纏住的手，憑他僅存的一隻手他現在的力量根本減輕不了背上神經傳來的劇痛，可他卻依然死命的瞪著那神經大條的男人，指責著這還想說教自己咬傷手臂的人。

這才知道為什麼天使的神情這麼性感，他趕緊放下他的雙腿看著他瞬間側過身趴在床上忍痛著背上發紅的痕跡，虛弱的羽翼不再張開而收了起來，可其中一邊被自己弄傷的羽翼卻垂落在背上無法收起來。

「對不起。」

「你不要碰我的羽翼───」

就像害怕中的鳥兒般張大自己的羽翼只為自己看起來可以威嚇敵人，而他此刻就像受到驚嚇的鳥兒般用自己的羽翼想震開那觸碰自己的人，他看著那爪子停在空中的男人又用著他不想看見的眼神看著自己，讓他想扭開自己的臉。

又是充滿著防備、充斥著憤怒、充滿著害怕、又充斥著脆弱於一體的眼神，讓他更是不由自足的對這個人產生了莫名的情愫，他不再被這樣的虛張聲勢而嚇到，就看他知道自己說不出話來又紅著眼眶的撇過了臉。

也許他沒有在那鐵籠子裡與他相遇，這個人也不會落成這個樣子。

「我不需要你的同情，讓你這樣憐憫的看著我。」

他在那唯一撐得起自己自尊的籠子裡輸了格鬥，他也認了，他輸給的是現在這個眼前的變種人也就算了，他理所當然的與Alpha不得抗衡那也就罷了，可為什麼卻是綜合這些於一體的人一臉看不起自己的模樣還硬要在自己身邊。

「我沒有同情。」

感覺到那自己可以承受的重量在自己背部的羽翼上，那溫柔的語調像是在安撫自己似的在自己耳邊，當他發現這個男人跨在自己身側壓著自己的時候，那在自己羽翼留下的輕吻讓他腰軟的輕叫出聲。「啊啊。」

他感覺到羽翼因為自己的觸碰而輕顫，他還住了身下的腰讓那趴著更低想躲開自己的觸碰的人抱了起來，輕輕的沿著羽管吻至羽毛，他讓自己的重量輕輕的壓著一邊羽翼，爪子輕輕的撥開收起的羽翼讓背部的肌肉顯現在自己眼前。

「你，啊。」羽翼在Alpha溫柔的觸碰下柔順的打開，那在自己背上落下的吻讓他的重心更是往前的抓緊那橫過自己胸前抓住自己脖子的爪子，那原本因過度疼痛而拋掉的慾望又被輕柔的一吻給燃起。

「告訴我你的名字。」唇往下移更讓懷中人的臉貼上了床，他差點忘了鳥兒是不躺著結合的，意外的順從讓他的舌頭由腰椎往下舔至尾椎，他抬高了身下人的腰部索性往後退就讓自己的舌頭來到臀瓣之中，就看那原本想反駁的人驚喊出聲。

「我為何……啊。」當他發現自己這下連雙手雙腳都被壓制住而只能腰軟的趴在床上任由人擺布，他才知道原來自己的羽翼有那麼敏感，那舔開自己臀縫的舌頭正賣力的使自己逼於毫無反抗之力。

收縮的迎著自己的舌頭，他試著讓自己的一隻爪子跟著自己的舌頭沒入柔軟之中，當柔軟的腸壁順利的沒入指根，他卻發現又沒有聽到天使的聲音，他的尾巴立刻將他埋在床上的臉給抬了起來，就怕他到時連嘴唇都咬破。

「唔，啊，唔。」那突然抬起自己的臉的東西就扳開了他的牙齒鑽進自己的嘴裡，那像在愛撫自己口腔的扭動讓他繃緊了自己的身體，那從嘴裡擴散的味道是自己體內正在分泌的大量催情劑，他覺得全身愈來愈燙，更沒有因為愛撫而減緩自己熱潮的症狀。

爪子正試著輕輕的抽動了起來，找著他記得的那個硬點，他更是在圓潤的臀瓣上咬下一口，引起了天使的輕顫，在緩慢的為了怕天使感到不適，他這會伸了兩隻爪子就卡在了括約肌使力的地方，就聽到那嘴裡含著尾巴的人叫了出來。

「啊啊。」他幾乎要以為這個人就這樣的進入自己，可他卻發現那還只是爪子而已，更讓他不禁害怕這個人的下半身到底是長甚麼樣子，而這個人究竟要這樣對待自己到甚麼時候才肯罷手。

賣力的舔著那緊繃的臀縫，他伸出了一隻爪子輕輕的握住了那被冷落的硬物，就看天使的腰彈了一下更順勢的讓自己的兩隻爪子探了進去，那順著自己的尾巴滴下的水滴是那叫出聲的人咽不下去的唾沫。

「唔，呼嗯。」身體本能的在吞入入侵自己的異物，他甚至不知道自己晃了那一下腰就為了讓兩隻爪子進入自己的體內，那撐開腸壁的腫脹感讓他的頭昏的就想這樣暈了過去，可他似乎太小看了Omega的身體構造，那按在自己脆弱的前列腺上的爪子讓他瞬間就清醒了過來。「啊啊。」

那輕輕晃著腰的動作讓他的爪子更快速的進出並精準的往敏感點上刺激，他的爪子上下搓揉著那濕滑的硬物，更是來到了前端輕輕用爪子尖銳的部位刺激著馬眼，就看腸壁內的爪子被緊緊的吸著，他更是將唇移到尾椎上咬起了一塊臀肉。

「哈啊，嗚嗯，啊啊。」所有的刺激聚集在了他的雙腿之間，他強力的一震張開了自己的羽翼在停下的抽動中得到第二次緩慢的高潮，大口大口的喘氣尾巴抽離了自己的嘴裡，他便鬆了一口氣般的趴回了床上。

濃稠的液體穿過了自己的爪子他輕輕的放開自己握住還未軟下的硬物，他抽出了在柔軟當中的兩隻爪子，開始解開了自己的褲頭，低頭發現他用兩隻爪子先幫他擴張是正確的，因為他的下半身已變的比兩隻爪子還粗一些。

沒有發現身後的人在做甚麼，更在所有不適幾乎都減緩的同時，他知道沒多久都又會繼續難受了起來，他開始覺得自己的口很渴，卻當他想起身的時候卻發現他的腰又被抬了起來，而抵住自己的滾燙讓他瞬間就知道了是甚麼。

「不───寇特───不───」

他看著那回頭的人激烈的拍打著翅膀，卻在自己進入的同時而僵在了原地，緊緻發燙的腸壁讓他倒抽了一口氣，他依然卡在剛剛卡住的地方動彈不得，他看著那腰軟的人全身激烈的顫抖，更沒有想過身下的人對於結合與自己一樣都是第一次。

他錯愕的瞪大了雙眼，眼淚不斷的從眼眶中掉了下來，他知道自己的體內確實產生了化學變化，讓他更確確實實的想要接受這進入自己體內的人，可他卻又恐慌的發現，這個人對自己到底又是甚麼情愫。

他只是受了自己影響而要了自己而已嗎。

那他卻在這樣的結合當中不知不覺得為他敞開又只是衝動而已嗎。

難道那種變化會因為交媾的結束而就此消失嗎。

可他知道Omega的身體構造並不會這樣如他所願。

「痛嗎，天使。」他難受的停住卻又不敢動，輕輕推了自己的腰卻發現天使的腰臀為了容納自己而自動的擺動，他的尾巴再次握住了天使的慾望中心希望可以轉移對異物侵入的痛楚，卻完全不知道天使的心裡又是如何難受。 

「不……你不行……你怎敢……啊……」與身體截然不同的反應，他知道自己難堪的哭了出來，那呻吟般的反駁更隨著那由身體深處傳來的快感而破碎的在擁抱自己的人懷中。

「告訴我你的名字，天使。」他僅以為懷中人因為被自己羞辱而難過的哭了出來，可他卻也不知該如何表達自己的心情，他心疼的柔聲哄著讓這個人告訴自己的名字，讓他在例行的禱告之中可以為他祈許。

「不……我為何要告訴你……啊啊……」咬緊了牙根他不想被知道自己的來歷，但被重重的一頂卻又失聲的喊了出來，他明明知道面對於結合中的Omega是不可能違抗的了Alpha的任何命令，又如果他是命令般的語氣的話。

「告訴我你的名字。」因為抽插的動作而使他說出口的話更使力許多，張開雙臂抱緊懷中人的腰和脖子，垂落在一旁的兩側羽翼像是臣服於自己般的邀請，他順利的加快了自己的抽動。

「啊啊，哈啊，啊啊。」那撞擊在自己體內的快感侵蝕著他的理智，衝撞內臟般的強勢像是在逼迫自己向征服自己的Alpha而傾倒，他幾乎是帶著哭腔把自己的名字給說完。「我的……名字是……華倫……渥辛頓……」

抽送了自己的慾望才半截，其實他很猶豫他到底要用甚麼體位才能讓懷中人比較舒服，但他不想因為自己不同於一般的粗度和長度而讓這個人難受，他聽到天使回應了自己問話，便一手將他抱了起來，碰的一聲轉換了體位。

「啊……咦，啊啊。」那突然拎了自己起來卻瞬間消失的人讓他差點又摔回床上，在倒下之前卻又碰的一聲發現自己被胸膛給接住，而那墜下的重心讓寇特的慾望又進入自己的體內。

「嘿，華倫，別怕。」緊緊的抱著自己懷中的人，那哭紅的雙眼讓他心疼的將自己的臉蹭上他的臉龐，而撐著不敢讓自己繼續墜下於自己兩側的雙腿與懷中人一樣的再發顫。「對不起，也許我做的不是很好，我也是第一次，但是我會溫柔的。」

莫名的承諾，莫名的酸澀湧進了自己的心窩，他不知道這個人從甚麼時候開始知道自己從未經歷過性事的，可這個人卻一直對自己如此溫柔，默默的在貼近自己的臉旁皺起了眉頭闔上了眼睛，只告誡自己不可以去愛上這個人。「唔。」

「痛嗎。」自己又進入了幾分，卻發現懷中人又僵硬了起來，他還不想抬起華倫的雙腿，是因為這個人的體內還是非常的緊緻，如果他不小心沒有控制好力道可能又會讓這個人痛的叫出來。

將自己的臉埋在單薄的肩窩，他不想讓這個人看到自己的表情，自己的皮膚貼著充滿紋路的肌膚，深深的吸了一口寇特胸前傳來的信息素，他不知為何心裡充斥著安心的感覺，更不知道自己被低頭看著的寇特看在眼裡。「啊。」

輕輕的抽動起來，胸前的輕喘更隨著自己的律動而哼了起來，那抓住自己肋骨又抓住自己背部的人正一點一點的向自己透露哪樣會更舒服，那埋在自己胸前的側臉難耐的承受著自己給予的快感。

「啊啊。」挺起了自己的腰，他知道那正在愛撫自己慾望中心的是寇特的尾巴，抬起了自己的臉他發現寇特正在看著自己，在他還來不及藏起自己的臉時那湊上來的吻讓他忍不住的閉起了自己的眼睛。

那雙水汪汪的眼帶著紅透的眼眶襯著綠色的瞳孔成了迷亂的水霧，相貼的唇舌讓他就是搬起了華倫的雙腿，他一鼓作氣的讓自己完全進入懷中人的體內，驚喊聲消失在自己嘴裡，他用力的舔開那因為叫了一聲抽了回去的舌頭，交纏的轉移懷中人難受的感覺。

「嗯，啊嗯。」那撐開自己腸壁的硬物像是將內壁的皺褶都給攤平，他忍不住的回應起那深吻自己的人，而那輕輕擺起腰的人更是讓他皺深了眉頭，讓他抓傷了寇特的背部，卻發現體內的抽動讓他扯開了自己的嘴。「啊啊，那裏。」

他看著那被頂到敏感帶的人難耐的呻吟出聲，他知道自己頂到了一個入口，才知道原來那可能是華倫的生殖腔口，他賣力的抱著懷中人快速的抽動，而那入口處卻更是柔軟的像吸住自己一樣的讓他每一下都更難以拔出。

「啊啊，寇特，哈啊，啊啊。」他幾乎尖聲了自己的嗓音，更是失控的不斷呼喚擁抱自己的人，彷彿他的身心靈都已接受寇特的疼愛，但卻當他發現那膨脹在自己體內的結開始弄疼了自己，他才恍然的回神。「不，寇特，你出來。」

「沒事的，華倫，唔。」那突然陷入恐慌的人用雙手要推開自己的胸前，卻被他緊緊的固定在懷裡，他發現自己的結卡在了入口處，強烈的快感更是讓他咬住了懷中人的肩膀，卻更引起華倫的驚喊。

「不，寇特，啊啊。」那明明卡在自己身體深處的結卻因為寇特在高潮的前兆而還在抽動著，而更是逼著自己不得不迷失在快感的顛峰裡，他咬住眼前藍色的尖耳，更是忍不住的由齒縫中溜出了呻吟。

「唔。」那在自己耳邊的喘息讓他更是激烈的在生殖腔裡衝撞著，但每回要退開他卻只能卡在腸道與生殖腔的交接處，他興奮的抬頭又吻住了那不斷想阻止自己深入的喊叫。

「太深，寇特，唔嗯，嗯嗯，啊啊───唔唔。」

他覺得自己的腹部被攪的一蹋糊塗，那重重的一頂讓他撇開了自己的臉而尖聲叫了出來，在他達到高潮的同時那咬住自己脖子上腺體的利牙讓他整個僵住了自己的身體，而滾燙的液體就這樣注入了自己的體內直到生殖腔被填滿。

他被標記了。

發現懷中人的僵硬，他輕輕的往後倒在床上讓他舒適的在自己胸前等待成結的完成，雖然他還不知道自己是否成結後會這麼快的就讓自己初次脹起的結這麼快就消腫，但他知道懷中人難受的絲毫不得動彈，輕輕的撫摸著滑輪的背和羽翼，他柔聲的說著。

「如果你失去了戰鬥能力，卻又不想委屈於強壯的Alpha身下， 

那就讓我來替你敢走那些靠近你的Alpha，

我不會糾纏你，不會引發你的熱潮期，

就讓我的氣味讓你度過重新站起來的恢復期，

即使我不是配得上你的Alpha。」

甚至他清楚也許他也不能保護的了他多久。

卻看華倫一句話也沒有說的，將自己的臉埋進了自己的肩窩，靜靜的哭了起來，他卻不知道自己到底說錯了甚麼，或是真的那麼惹他討厭，讓他在自己說了真心話後卻不得原諒。

「嗚嗚。」他無法理解他這樣的情感是源自於甚麼，對自己的愧疚嗎，給自己的施捨嗎，可他卻依然不懂為什麼他能說出這樣的話，因為除了本能慾望的追求，他們還有什麼之間可言嗎。

足以讓他心裡一絲憾動祈求這個人留在自己身邊。

可即使這個人可以溫暖自己的脆弱。

他卻不能允許自己開口說出這樣的話。

即便在未來的日子，他會思念這個溫柔的人。

 

&

 

直挺挺的走在教室的走廊上，突然一陣穿心刺骨的痛讓他彎下了身子，錯愕的看著四周到底是甚麼引起的疼痛，可他卻毫無頭緒的不明所以，而剎那間腦袋卻閃過他曾經珍惜著撫摸過的羽翼，那曾，被自己毀傷的羽翼，他才錯愕的發現到了甚麼。

但是沒有心意相通的兩個人是不可能靈魂鏈接的。

可他卻為什麼感受到一股強烈的痛楚不是來自於自己。

是他發生了甚麼事嗎。

 

 

FIN20160524


	2. 0611

厭光的天使，飛啊飛。  
向光的惡魔，追啊追。  
墜落的天使，將與魔同罪。  
虔誠的惡魔，將與神同在。  
當你飛得太高靠近了光，我將追上了天納你入懷。

 

「寇特，你要去哪裡。」

這突然驚醒回神的人才恍惚了沒多久，就突然連走帶爬的想要離開這殘缺不堪的二樓，眾人呼喚著這暫時消耗了能量無法瞬間移動的藍色身影，卻看他頭也不回的慌慌張張的想辦法跳下地面。

「琴。」

得到教授的呼喚，淡色的眸子也早在聲音傳出之前就相靈犀的看向那虛弱的心靈控制者，她輕輕點了點頭便又與漢克有默契的對上了眼，結果回頭就發現藍色的身影早已消失在二樓。

靈活的尾巴就像自己的第三隻手讓他輕易的運用彈力而一盪一盪的跳到碎石上，他不知道自己要去哪裡，可他只知道他要找的是甚麼，心慌的左看右看到處都是各種建築的殘骸，邊走邊嘴上念念有詞，心裡只希望自己可以感應到一點點甚麼。

可他卻認真的甚麼也感受不到。

他突然第一次這麼痛恨自己的亞性別這麼沒有用處。

他居然連自己標記過的人都找不到。

而且他明明知道自己確實成功了標記。

他甚至連那股熟悉的氣息都感覺不到。

「寇特，你是……」

身後傳來了漢克的聲音，他沒有回頭直到他看見熟悉的戰機便直奔了過去，緊張得幾乎上氣不接下氣腳步才一停下，他幾乎對著戰機殘骸下的身軀大哭了出來整個人跪在了地上。「Warren──────」

「是那個孩子。」

「你不要碰他────」看著藍色的大手伸了過來他就像保護自己心愛的東西一般擋起自己的爪子護著，聲音卻委屈的因為傷心而毫無威嚇的哭喊了出來，紅色的眼珠子更因為水光而看起來更鮮紅。

「寇特，你別哭。」心裡傳來了好友滿腔混亂的思緒，她蹲了下來一手輕輕的搭在寇特的肩膀上，看著這單純又天真的大男孩一道一道眼淚從鮮紅的眼眶滴了出來，希望他的心情可以鎮靜一些，便抬頭看了漢克一眼。

走到一旁伸手正準備抓起了飛機的殘骸，就發現金屬一個一個都懸空的移了開來，他抬頭望向那可以移動金屬的男人，手掌正朝著他們的方向將殘骸給一個一個搬開，更聽到纖細的聲音像試著呼喚般的又哭叫了出聲。

「華倫。」他輕輕的捧起了墜落的天使他顫抖著自己的聲音，眼淚依舊嘩啦嘩啦的奪眶而出，看著那滿是傷口的臉蛋還滴著血紅透著白皙的皮膚，緊合著長長的睫毛懷中人絲毫沒有呼吸的跡象，那毫無生命跡象的人就這樣再次的躺在自己懷裡。

可卻沒有一聲滾開，更沒有一躍逃開。

他更相信受這麼重的傷的人是不可能活著的。

可他的心裡卻不斷的乞求天父將他的天使還給自己。

「寇特，你別那麼激動，搞不好他還有其他變種能力。」想上前探看寇特懷中的孩子，雖然他覺得還活著的機會渺茫，他也雖然不是個醫生，但好歹他懂得也不比醫生還少，尤其是在了解變種人的情形之下，他至少也要作個初步的判定。

完全無法聽進去身旁的所有話語，看著自己的吻曾落下的臉頰，除了有了原先沒有的紋路，還多了好幾道深深的傷口，他的眼淚一滴一滴的滴落在那個人依然美麗的五官上，他心疼的幾乎忍不住自己顫抖的嘴唇，懷中的人卻軟綿的一動也不動的像死去了一般。

「寇特。」因為感同身受的難受傳進了自己的心裡，她也無法忍住自己難過的神情，更不知道該怎麼安慰哭得那麼傷心的寇特，在那麼靜謐的心靈空間裡她依然沒有感受到眼前有一雙金屬羽翼的天使殘留的意識。

即使是一般人看不見的空間。

「我們把他帶回去吧。」

「嗚嗚。」聽到漢克說回去，他又哭出聲來才想起在他離開天使之後，高傲的他又受了多少苦，又多麼無處可歸，竟讓自己受天啟所控制，擁有了一副全新的金屬翅膀，捨棄了原本那麼美麗的羽翼。

如果，他能保護他又該有多好。

如果，他能讓他完完全全只屬於自己又該有多好。

可他卻甚麼也做不到。

「寇特，你……咦。」噗通，她聽到了一個從靜謐的空間裡傳來的一股心跳聲，她錯愕的看著這完全毫無生氣的軀體，不自覺的伸出了自己的手緩慢的在寇特搞不清楚的狀況之下輕輕的摸上了天使的臉龐，悄悄的閉上了自己的眼睛。

Warren。

「琴。」沒有推開高級別的心靈感應者，反倒是納悶的停下了自己的哭泣看著好友不陌生的動作，專心的看著古典的五官上是否有絲毫的動靜，彷彿懷中的人就有一線生機似的奇蹟降臨。

噗通。

「他有自癒能力，寇特。」優雅的張開雙眼溫柔的看向那期待的豹眼笑了起來，給了寇特一個放心的肯定，雖然這個人的鼻息之間沒有呼吸的循環，可是這個人全身的骨骼已經開始呼吸，她甚至聽見了微弱的心跳聲。

不，正確來說。

她聽到的不只一個心跳聲。

 

_____________________________________

嗯，明明說ABO來PWP一發就可以完結的。

結果自己開了個大坑結果跌在坑底XDDDD

應我親愛的小天使天御所求，

也恭賀她為了我生出了一頓美好的肉，

我答應了她會讓這故事延續下去。

壯大夜天使！！！！！！！

不過稿債實在太多，我會緩慢的更wwwwwwww

所以還請各位一起發糧！！

慢慢等待！！


End file.
